


Как Вселенная

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: И тогда мы с тобой захватим мир.





	Как Вселенная

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Зимой в общежитии холодно. И сколько ни кутайся в клетчатый плед, теплее от этого не станет. Это Шоичи усваивает в первый же день похолодания. Бьякуран удачливей в поисках решения: какао с вездесущим маршмеллоу согревает, даже дарит ощущение уюта. И открывает для разговоров — ведь нет ничего лучше, чем рассказывать о чём-то, время от времени отпивая тёплой сладости. Они говорят обо всём на свете: о новых программах и литературе, о Саре с инженерного и недавно посещённом концерте, о фильмах и перспективах электромобилей, о своих планах и несбыточных мечтах. Этот вечер один из таких — с кружками, наполненными какао, печеньем, тёплыми взглядами друг на друга, и, конечно же, с очередной беседой. 

— И тогда мы с тобой захватим мир! — Бьякуран размахивает руками, из-за растянутых белых рукавов свитера напоминая маленькое привидение. Очень взбудораженное привидение.

Шоичи лишь улыбается в ответ, отпивая из кружки, — он далеко не впервые слышит от Бьякурана «планы по захвату Вселенной, Земли и самого Шоичи в частности», считать их он бросил где-то на двенадцатом. Все они кажутся в лучшем случае фантастикой, в худшем же — напоминают детский лепет, каждый хоть раз мечтал если не о собственном мире, то о государстве точно. Шоичи не обращает на это внимания: для него эти планы — одно из множества проявлений симпатии Бьякурана, ведь в любом из «захваченных» миров они по-прежнему вместе. Будущий «Властелин всего» пьёт какао, сосредоточенно достаёт из него маршмеллоу, довольно улыбаясь и иногда хитро посматривая на Шоичи, который отказался от угощения. 

— Когда захватим мир, будем жить в каком-нибудь тёплом месте, — Шоичи встаёт, потягиваясь, и идёт налить себе ещё какао, по дороге потрепав Бьякурана по плечу. Тот лишь счастливо щурится в ответ. 

***

Память возвращается резко, наплывает волнами боли, захлёстывая с головой. Шоичи не может поверить, что Бьякуран — это абсолютное зло, и не может не верить своей памяти, которая пахнет порохом, гарью и смертью. Он вспоминает слова диктатора, услышанные в разных мирах, и полушутливое «…вот так мир станет нашим». Внутренний резонанс рвёт на части. Через несколько дней они опять болтают ни о чём: Бьякуран сидит на стуле, потягивая кофе, а Шоичи прячет взгляд в ноутбуке, совсем не вникая в текст наугад открытой статьи. У Бькурана дурашливое настроение; ему хочется растормошить Шоичи, который в последнее время ходит будто пришибленный. Он несёт околесицу, не обращая внимания на то, что именно говорит.

— И вот тогда-то мир падёт к нашим ногам! — заключает Бьякуран, по-видимому, ожидая привычного хмыканья в ответ, но неуместная тишина висит около минуты. Шоичи задумчиво отодвигает ноутбук и смотрит Бьякурану прямо в глаза, неловко пытаясь улыбнуться.

— А что мы будем делать потом, когда захватим его? — в памяти всплывают разрушенные дома и искалеченные люди, всепожирающий огонь и начало бомбёжки, которое он застал во время одного из своих путешествий. 

— Найдём тёплое местечко и будем там жить. Где-нибудь у моря, — Бьякуран мечтательно улыбается, будто, кроме выезда на пляж вместе с Шоичи, ему ничего не надо.

— Просто существование ради существования? — улыбка Бьякурана и то наивное светлое будущее, которое он предлагает, осколками стекла скребут по сердцу.

— Прямо как Вселенная. Правда, здорово? 

Шоичи нечего сказать в ответ. Слова просто отказываются возникать. Он смотрит на Бьякурана и думает, что в рождении этой Вселенной виноват исключительно сам Шоичи. 

— А наша встреча тогда — Большой взрыв! — Бьякуран взмахивает руками, изображая этот самый взрыв. Он встаёт и подходит к Шоичи, обнимает того за плечи, упираясь подбородком в рыжую макушку. — И я невероятно счастлив, что он произошёл, — Бьякуран говорит негромко и очень серьёзно, очень по-честному.

— Я тоже, — слова срываются прежде, чем Шоичи понимает, что именно сказал. Живот крутит, а память услужливо подкидывает кошмарные картины чужого будущего — будто в наказание за недопустимую, аморальную откровенность, которая будет мучить его ещё много бессонных ночей.

— Я хочу чего-нибудь сладкого, давай сходим в магазин, — через несколько минут говорит Бьякуран, отстраняясь от Шоичи и, как обычно, ярко улыбаясь. 

***

Об этом разговоре они оба хотят забыть и стараются не вспоминать. Лишь когда целевой маркер Шоичи гаснет, Бьякуран почему-то думает о неслучившемся тёплом местечке у моря и о конечности времени исходной точки.


End file.
